frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Manzana
Lady Andromeda Manzana (nee Lux) d'Pelor is an elven priestess and Oracle of Lost Lore. She is married to Fiji Manzana, and is the head of his order, The Callers of Calais. Appearance Andromeda is a small, frail elf. She is short, by elven standards: only 5 feet tall. She has long, brown hair and usually dresses in simple, gray robes. However, when the occasion calls for it, Andi will wear the elaborate white and gold frocking that the Cult of Pelor favors. She is almost entirely blind, and her eyes are pale, milky blue with unfocused irises. History Andromeda survived the Storm on her own, drifting through the stars, until she arrived in the Burning Sands, where Leff Everoak d'Pelor found her. Unable to see or fend for herself, she joined his small group of survivors in search of water. They found water at the Desert Temple, drawn toward it by the Light of Civilization. However, once they arrived at the Temple, they weren't able to gather enough supplies to leave again. Guru Calais found them at the Temple, and brought Leff, Andromeda, and their group back to Frostholm, along with the Light. They became the first members of The Cult of Pelor, and Andromeda has since become Third of the Faith, after Bishop Leff and Guru Calais. Since being stationed at Forest Beacon Temple, Lady Andromeda has become known as The Oracle of Northport. She is often sought for her wisdom and divination, even by those who are not Temple members. Responsibilities Lady Andromeda is responsible for most of the day-to-day operations of the Cult of Pelor. While the Guru and the Bishop attend to matters around the world and manage The Dawn, Andi ensures that the bulk of their followers take appropriate actions in response to world events. She follows up with correspondence, and she maintains the Temple's coffers. Among her other accolades, Andromeda is second in command at Fort Searing Light (and Outposts Holy Smite, Flame Strike, and Stormbolts). She is Mistress of Callers, and the only person to whom her husband, First Caller Fiji Manzana, is directly accountable. She is also the only person to whom The Dawnstar reports, and the Bishop and the Guru are quite happy for that arrangement to continue as-is. Marriage Andromeda met Fiji when he made a pilgrimage from The Oasis to Northport, seeking help for his people plagued by dehydration, Demons, Devils, and The Blood War. She advised him in his hour of need, and guided him down his path as a Paladin. He swore an oath and took a Geas upon himself that he would not rest until The Oasis was purged of Demons and Devils. They visited on many other occasions, whenever Fiji could be spared, or travel unnoticed. Their relationship grew slowly, until Fiji returned from the Firebourn attack on the Desert Temple with the skulls of a Bone Devil and two Vrocks to lay at Andromeda's feet. Satisfied that Fiji's Geas had been fulfilled when the Blood War did not resume, the pair decided to marry. Fiji's work in The Oasis continues, but now with more regular visits to his wife in Northport, made easier by the Guru's generous gift of Teleport Stones in Puerta Cosa and Northport. Category:NPCs